


Obsession

by cryptghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Gay, Hook-Up, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptghoul/pseuds/cryptghoul
Summary: A man obsessed with Nameless Ghoul Omega bumps into him in an alley after a ritual. This is gonna get gay as fuck.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> this was on wattpad but i’m deleting it from there, so here it is. it’s written for someone on  
> ghost amino, which i am a curator/moderator on. 
> 
> wanna join? here ya go. you neee the amino app and stuff. http://aminoapps.com/invite/DI8J9TP4RC

To put it simply, the man was one of the biggest Ghost fans you would ever meet. Maybe. He loved the band; the overall style, the 80s metal-esque sound, the theatrical elements... it was all fascinating to him, how well it was all put together. The lyrics were artfully crafted into a straight up masterpiece, paired with dark yet melodically beautiful instrumental masterpieces. The sexual charisma never failed to make his pants tight, even though he really wasn't like that with bands. Anyway... as it was previously mentioned, he was never one of those panty-dropping Ghost groupies (mostly because he didn't wear panties) who would sleep with any member of the band at any moment, masked or unmasked. He loved Ghost, but not in an overly fanboyish way... until he looked more into the Nameless Ghoul known as Omega. 

For the first time since middle school, he was obsessed with this anonymous guy in a band who he didn't even know in person. He told himself that this was stupid. Dumb. Pitiful. Why did he like this Ghoul so much? He wasn't supposed to like a band member like this. It felt so unnatural at first...  
Until his mind decided to go to very lustful places. He started fantasizing about this Ghoul. Was Omega rough in bed? Was he gentle? Was he sadistic? Thoughts raced through his mind every night, and these were the thoughts that he thought as he swiftly jerked himself at night... being pinned to a wall with the well-built Ghoul pressing his sweaty body up against him, in a dressing room, after a show... just the two of them. 

Little did he know, his fantasies would be fulfilled very soon. Ghost announced a show very close to the town the man who had the urge to allow Nameless Ghoul Omega use him like a fucking whore lived in, so of course, the man we speak of was quick to purchase pit tickets... in a heartbeat. Even if he didn't get to sleep with the Ghoul he couldn't stop thinking about, he could at least see that fucking attractive ass Ghoul up close... and personal. He planned to arrive at the venue a bit early to try to get front row; but he planned to push his way up front anyway. Fuck, he could not wait.

-

After months of waiting, the day finally came. He arrived as early as planned, elbowed his way to the front row with a cocktail in hand, and awaited for the show to begin. He made small talk with a girl who seemed to flirt with him, but he didn't flirt back. He wasn't interested in this woman, not at all. She was one of those panty dropping Ghost groupies and the only things they probably had in common were a love for Ghost and a desire to have sex with one of the members.

After a while of waiting, the lights dimmed, and the crowed was a mixture of demon-screeches from those damn groupies and normal screams for a band you like from normal fans. As the man listened to the introduction that lead into Square Hammer, he himself screamed just a bit too high pitched when the Nameless Ghouls entered the stage, especially Omega. He could barely make out his figure in the dark, but the Ghoul looked so phenomenal up close, even in the dim light levels. Those thighs, though... damn. He was going to have a hard time keeping his dick in his pants.

All throughout the ritual, he sang along to every song; laughed at Papa's sexual remarks and gestures; but never let his eyes stray from Omega for too long. He wondered what those fingers could do to him... the thought made him shiver. Up close and personal, this man was driving him absolutely crazy... even more crazy than the pictures, interviews, and live recordings of Ghost concerts he viewed far too often in his spare time. He was a mess, a complete and utter mess. 

By the end of the show, he was drenched in sweat and very satisfied with the show. As everyone exited the venue, he followed behind them. He had several videos and photos from this concert, and he was very proud of them. For being taken with a smartphone, they looked pretty professional. He made his way out of the venue and into an alleyway beside the venue. He was there to just reflect on the night in a quiet location, undisturbed. He yawned a bit and leaned against the brick wall.

“Some show, huh?” came a very familiar voice, slightly muffled by a mask.

The mab glanced up to the area across from him. There stood none other than the rhythm guitarist himself. Omega. His eyes went wide. “Holy... holy shit, hi, uh... I uh... had a great time, you were great on stage. Even better in person.” He blushed a bit, hoping it wasn't visible in the dark alley. 

“I’m very glad. What's your name?” Omega asked, curiously. He himself thought that this random fan in the alley was absolutely... stunning. Omega’s sexually deprived mind was already going places. He wanted this boy, just by the way he looked

He introduces himself, sounding a bit shy. Dammit! Why was he being shy?! 

Omega stepped a bit closer, smiling beneath his mask at the sight of the shy-looking man before him. Cute. “A very handsome name for a very handsome boy, hm? Why so shy, sweets?” He chuckled. 

“Well, I... I just... I kinda...” What was one supposed to tell the man he wanted to fuck with so desperately? Should he be straightforward, or..? 

“You kinda..?” Omega began. “Go on. I won't be angry, I just wanna know why you're nervous. Maybe I can help you open up a bit.” He smirked. 

“Well, I’d open up my legs for you.”

That was enough to make Omega want to push this boy up against the wall and just... take him. Too soon? Omega thought not. But, he hesitated. He was going to take things slow... ish. Or not. Omega desperately needed some form of sexual relief. 

“How about you follow me, and we'll see what Daddy can do.”

Those words nearly made the desperate male practically choke from pure excitement, but he nodded as a response. Omega took his hand and quickly lead him back to the bus, which was empty. “Everyone else is out doing stuff, so you and I will be alone and we can use the larger bed in the back room.” Omega said, leading him into the bus. “I bet you've wanted me for awhile, hm?”

“Mhm...” He replied, the blush creeping back across his cheeks. 

“I think you should call me by my proper title, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Daddy. I've wanted you for awhile... can you touch me? Fuck me into the mattress? Gag me with your cock until I can’t breathe? Please?” The boy sounded desperate. 

“What a good little whore.” Omega praised with a smile. He lead him to the back of the bus where the bigger bed was crammed into a small bedroom. Omega pushed the man onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

“Mmm, I just knew I’d get a pretty little thing in my bed tonight.” Omega pulled something out from under the pillow. “So I'm prepared for you, my sweets.” The object was a black silk blindfold in which Omega tied around his new slut‘s eyes. 

“There you go. Now the suspense is higher on your end. And...” He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, the fuzzy kind that were most comfortable... they were black, of course. Omega placed these aside for now. The man beneath him softly bucked his hips up against Omega’s hips, smirking a bit. 

“Mmm, not so soon, baby.”

He didn't stop.

“Baby...” Omega warned, his tone growing stern. 

The grinding and smirking continued

SMACK. 

The grinding stopped once the boy was firmly smacked in the thigh. “F-Fuck! Ow, Daddy... that hurt.” He pouted. “Well then, listen to me next time. You hear?” Omega said in a bit of a firm tone, gripping the opposite man’s thigh. “Y-Yes, Daddy.” He sighed, frowning a bit. Omega was gonna fuck that frown right off of his sexy little face. 

The Ghoul slowly tugged the boy’s shirt off, tossing it aside. He took the time to carefully caress the beautiful skin beneath his worn fingers, callused from playing so much guitar. “You're so pretty, min vackra blomma...” 

He blushed at the pet name, enjoying the full attention of his favorite Ghoul. “En sådan stilig pojke jag har...” Omega muttered as he began messing with the button and zipper of the smaller man’s jeans. He tugged them off and palmed the growing bulge in his whore’s tight boxers. “These are cute. Tight, just as I like it. They hug all of the right places so nicely.” Omega smiled. “Th-Thank you, Daddy.” The boy replied while grinning up at his ‘Daddy.’ Truth be told, he barely had tried the whole Daddy kink thing, but he thoroughly enjoyed it with Omega. He could probably enjoy just about anything with Omega, he thought.

He gazed up at Omega. “Daddy, I want your cock... please?” He pouted. Omega chuckled as he slowly unzipped his pants. “Are you gonna take it all?”

“Yes, Sir.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise, Daddy.”  
“Like the filthy cock sleeve you are?”  
“Of course, Daddy.”

“Mmmm... damn right.” He smirked, unfastening his pants and pulling them down just enough to reveal his impressive length. “You have a lot to take, slut. Are you sure you can manage it?” Omega asked. “Yes, Daddy. I'm ready.”

With that, the Ghoul stood up and pointed to the ground at his feet. “On your knees.” Omega instructed. The filthy cock sleeve was quick to comply with his Daddy’s instructions. In moments, the boy was on his knees before the unholy Ghoul who had claimed the cock-hungry bitch in a heartbeat, tongue out and mouth wide open. Without hesitation, Omega eased his long, wide length into the boy’s mouth, burying deep in his throat. This caused him to sputter, gag, and whine loudly, briefly trying to pull away. 

Mr. King Of Dicking Down Cute Ghost Fanboys held him in place, begining to thrust in and out of the opposite man's throat. This earned several groans from Omega, the warmth of the beautiful boy’s mouth making him just fucking lose it. Before he knew what was going on, he was thrusting in and out of his mouth so roughly that tears soaked through the blindfold. As the Ghoul moaned and growled, the smaller man sobbed around the thick cock in his mouth, but he loved it. He loved being such a whore for his Daddy.

Once Omega decided he was done fucking the hell out of that poor boy’s throat, he pulled out, only to realize that the little whore had been touching himself the entire time. He pulled him up by his hair and yanked the blindfold off, throwing it to the side. Omega grabbed the handcuffs and tightly cuffed the boy’s wrists together. “Dirty whore. Who told you it was okay to touch that little dick of yours, eh? Motbjudande liten tik.” He spat, smacking the boy’s ass firmly. “D-Daddy!” He cried, whining softly. “Shut up.” Omega replied in a firm tone, spanking him once again. His little brat cried out and whined loudly, tears still flowing from his pretty little eyes. Omega was rough with his spankings... especially closer to the end of the process. 

“You.” SMACK. “Will.” SMACK. “Not.” SMACK. “Touch.” SMACK. “Yourself.” SMACK. “Without-”

“D-Daddy, I'm s-sorry... p-please forgive m-me, I j-just wanna b-be fucked into oblivion w-while you tell m-me how good I am...” He half sobbed, half moaned. Omega rolled his eyes. He had to admit: that wasn’t a bad idea and it was quite appealing. Therefore, the Ghoul was quick to position himself behind the beautiful whore with the adorable red ass, making sure to tease the sweet boy. 

The horny ass rhythm guitarist brushed his tip up against the still crying boy’s tight entrance before easing himself in. This earned a loud moan from the small boy, who pushed back against him. As soon as Omega was all the way in, he began to thrust in and out of his unholy little sinner. His thrusts quickened once his precious boy had adusted to his size, but they only got faster. 

With the increase of speed, the louder the two of them moaned. Omega gripped his brat’s hair for leverage, smacking his ass as his thrusts only grew more brutal. The boy underneath the Ghoul was an absolute mess of moans, shrieks, cries, mumbles of thanks, and profane phrases. Omega just moaned, smirking beneath the mask. 

He felt himself growing closer and closer to flooding this bitch’s ass with his hot, sticky seed. His boy was going to find great joy in soiling the sheets with the most sinful of substances, the product of his Daddy’s generous treatment. “Cum when you want, bitch.” Omega growled. Within moments, the boy was screaming as he coated the sheets beneath him in his dirty white fluid, while Omega filled him up not long after. 

The two were both panting messes, and tonight was going to be filled with aftercare, snuggles, long conversations, and maybe more lustful activity. Both the slut and Daddy himself were looking forward to their evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you vagina havers enjoyed this as well. :)


End file.
